Voyage en Californie
by diddou
Summary: Un One shot GSR. Parce que je n'imagine pas que Gil et Sara ne soient pas restés en contact après son départ précité de Végas... Et qu'ils ont bien dûs se voir au cours de cette longue absence


Titre : Voyage en Californie

Paring : GSR bien sûr

Spoiler: pas vraiment. Mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce one shot après avoir vu le 816 Two And A Half Deaths, alors que l'enquête de Gil le conduit à Los Angeles

Résumé: Gil retrouve Sara après son départ de Végas. Un petit crochet par la Californie apres son enqête à Hollywood!

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi

* * *

… : Gilbert Arthur Grissom

_Oula, ça, ça ne présage rien de bon. Normalement, c'est Gil, mon ange, mon amour, mon grand… Mais… Gilbert, c'est uniquement qu'en j'ai fait une bêtise. Alors Gilbert Arthur… _

_La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu m'appeler Gilbert Arthur, je devais avoir… 10 ans. Et j'avais ramené un cadavre de chien que j'avais disséqué sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je m'en souviens encore. Elle était furieuse. J'avais dû nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble, avec antibactériens et autres produits ménager. Je n'ai jamais recommencé. Enfin, je me suis aménagé une petite salle dans le sous sol !_

_Et voilà, 40 ans après, ma maman a toujours le même effet sur moi. Un Gilbert Arthur et je suis pétrifié. Muet, paralysé._

Grissom : Oui maman.

_Et la voilà qui enchaîne dans la langue des signes. Vive msn et la webcam ! Mais elle ne s'est pas calmée pour autant. Elle parle trop vite. Ses mains virevoltent avec une telle agilité. Mais moi je n'arrive pas à suivre._

Grissom : moins vite maman, je ne comprends rien

_Bravo Gil ! Comment donner un bâton pour se faire battre._

Grissom : Oui maman. Je sais maman. Si je t'appelais plus souvent mes capacités dans le langage des signes seraient moins rouillées… Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.

_Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour. « tu travailles trop… », « tu gâches ta vie dans ce labo… » « J'ai raison, quelques jours de vacances avec moi à Santa Monica te ferais du bien… »_

Grissom : Je ne peux pas maman.

_Oh non, pas le couplet de la mère vieillissante. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. « Tu pourrais passer plus souvent… » « Tu me délaisses… » « Tu verras dans quelques années quand je serais partie… »_

Grissom : Evidement maman. Bien sur que je ne peux pas passer à Los Angeles sans faire un saut pour t'embrasser. Oui, je sais, à peine une heure de trajet aller/retour. C'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller pour passer. Mais je ne reste pas.

_Décidément, c'est toujours la même chose. On a beau grandir, on reste toujours des enfants face à nos parents. Comment je peux lui résister ? Et puis, elle a raison. Ca me fera du bien de m'éloigner un peu de la folie de Végas. De mes collègues, qui veulent absolument s'occuper de moi, en savoir plus sur le départ de Sara… Et… Et Si je reste quelques jours en Californie, je pourrais peut être…_

Grissom : Ok. C'est bon. T'as gagné. Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour prendre une semaine.

_Rien que pour ce sourire, je suis content d'avoir accepter._

Grissom : Mais je te préviens. Hors de question de parler de Sara…

_Parce que ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Mes collègues, passe encore. J'arrive à les effrayer assez pour qu'ils évitent le sujet. Mais maman. Maman. Je ne saurais rien lui cacher. Et je ne veux pas parler de Sara. Son départ. Du vide qu'elle a laissé dans ma vie, dans mon cœur._

_Et voilà, Sara. Le mot à ne pas prononcer. « elle est merveilleuse… » ; « elle me manque… » « tu ne peux pas la laisser partir… » ; « Appel-là… » ; « rejoint là… » ; « cette femme est faite pour toi… »_

Grissom : Je sais qu'elle est merveilleuse maman. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Et elle me manque terriblement. Tu n'imagines pas comme la maison est vide sans elle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux. Mais c'est son choix. Elle a besoin de temps pour panser ses blessures. Elle a besoin d'espace pour digérer son enfance, ses souffrances... Et je l'aime trop pour la forcer à revenir vers moi ou lui imposer ma présence. Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête. D'ici là je dois me contenter de ses appels téléphoniques, de ses courriers. Mais ses sourires me manquent. J'ai tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de pouvoir la réconforter…

_Ma maman est formidable. Je lui dis que je ne veux pas parler de Sara et me voilà à lui faire un monologue sur la femme que j'aime, sur ma souffrance d'en être séparé._

_Je devrais être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Ma maman et ma femme s'adorent. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Les deux femmes les plus merveilleuses de la terre. Mes deux femmes. Les deux seules qui font battre mon cœur. Et pourtant, je suis si loin d'elles. Si seul. Finalement c'est une bonne chose que je passe quelques jours avec maman. Elle seule pourra, saura, me réconforter._

_Non, maman, pas ça. Pas cet argument. « moi qui avait enfin un espoir d'être grand mère… ». C'est trop dur. Moi aussi je rêve de cette enfant. Une petite fille aussi belle et brillante que Sara, aussi joyeuse et pleine de vie que toi…Oui, une femme de plus pour m'aider à aimer… mais ce n'est pas ce que souhaite Sara._

Grissom : Maman, s'il te plait…

_Merci maman de ne pas insister. Merci maman de me comprendre si bien, sans un mot. Merci maman d'être là. Je t'aime_

Grissom : A demain

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mon fils est si malheureux. Il est fou de sa Sara. Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi défait. Il lui a fallu plus de cinq ans pour accepter l'amour de Sara. Cinq ans pour accepter ses sentiments envers elle. Et le voilà seul. Loin de la femme qui fait battre son cœur. La chose qui le terrifiait le plus au monde, être abandonné par la femme qu'il aime. Et la voilà loin de lui._

_Je suis si triste pour eux. Voir deux personnes s'aimer aussi intensément et vivre séparées malgré cet amour. Ils sont si semblables. Cette même incapacité à exprimer leurs sentiments. Cette même peur d'effrayer l'autre en prononçant ces paroles d'amour, peur de la réaction de l'autre, peur de l'envahir, de lui en demander trop, peur de lui imposer un amour trop grand._

_Sara, si tu savais comme tu lui manques, à quel point il meurt d'envie de te rejoindre. Gil, ouvre les yeux. Sara a besoin de toi. A ses cotés, et ce malgré ses dires._

… : Lily, ça va ?

_Oh, Sara, tu es rentrée de ta promenade. Dommage, tu as raté Gil de peu. Sara. Celle qui a su toucher mon fils. Celle qui lui a offert une nouvelle vie. Une vie. Remplie d'amour._

Lily : Oui, Oui. Un petit coup de blues

Sara : Je peux faire quelque chose ?

_Ma petite Sara, tu es si attentive aux autres. Si généreuse. Tu en oublies de vivre pour toi. D'aimer, de te laisser aimer. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Tu es comme une fille pour moi. Je suis heureuse de ta confiance. Heureuse qu'après les épreuves que tu viens de traverser, tu viennes te ressourcer ici, auprès de moi. Mais maintenant il est temps que tu retournes auprès de Gil. Lui seul peut t'aider à terminer ton processus de guérison. Enfin accepter ton passé si lourd. Le surpasser, l'oublier. Et enfin vivre heureuse._

_Oui, tu peux faire quelque chose. Aimer mon fils, lui parler, lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, lui dire qu'il te manque et que tu souhaites qu'il te rejoigne. Rend lui son sourire. Fait réapparaître le mien. Et tu verras, au bout de cette quête tu trouveras ton bonheur. Le bonheur de cette famille. La tienne._

Lily : Non. C'est juste que je viens de parler à Gil.

_Cette étincelle dans tes yeux à l'évocation de Gil, synonyme de ton amour pour lui. Mais elle est repartie aussi vite qu'apparue. Remplacée par de la tristesse. Il te manque, mais tu ne sais pas comment lui dire. Tu as peur de l'avoir déçu. Peur de l'avoir perdu. Mais il t'aime. Il n'attend qu'un mot de toi. Puis vient l'inquiétude. « Est ce qu'il va bien ? »_

Lily : Il va bien, fatigué. Je voulais qu'il passe me voir.

_Et voilà, à nouveau cette lueur d'espoir dans ton regard, rapidement remplacée par de l'appréhension cette fois. Envie et peur de le voir se mêle en toi. « A t'il accepter ? »_

Lily : Il ne viendra pas.

_Tes yeux sont si expressifs. Tu veux cacher tes sentiments, mais ils te trahissent. Même si l'idée de le voir t'effraie, c'est ce dont tu as envies. Je vois cette déception s'afficher dans ton visage qui se referme. Je m'en veux de te mentir ainsi. Mais si je te dis la vérité tu vas repartir. Te retrouver face à lui après 6 mois de séparation. Je te sais incapable de surmonter cette angoisse. Pour le moment ta peur domine ton désir, ton amour. Et moi je veux vous voir réunit. Gil et Sara. Même si je dois le faire de force et vous piéger ainsi. Mais je sais que vous me pardonnerez. Je suis une vieille dame, et on pardonne tous les caprices d'une vieille dame. Surtout celui-ci. Celui de voir ses enfants réunis, de les voir s'aimer. Et comme ça je pourrais à nouveau vous tanner pour que vous me fassiez ce petit fils tant attendu !_

Lily : Il a beaucoup de travail.

_Evidement, tu le connais par cœur. Tu sais que ton départ le fait souffrir. Tu sais que sa seule façon de ne pas se laisser envahir par cette tristesse c'est de se plonger corps et âme dans le travail. Tu sais qu'il passe tout son temps au labo. Négligeant sa santé, son sommeil, sa faim…Tu te sens coupable de lui infliger cette épreuve._

_Mais c'était pour ton bien. Tu avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie._

_Accepter ce père violent, cette enfance douloureuse. Ce père que tu aurais voulu aimer malgré le calvaire qu'il te faisait endurer. Ce père que tu aurais voulu aimant, rassurant, protecteur, fier. Mais qui ne savait que frapper, crier, insulter. Et que tu haïssais pour le mal qu'il te faisait, qu'il faisait à ta maman. Et finalement ces deux sentiments, amour et haine, si éloignés et si proche se mêlant en toi. Accepter que tu ais pu un jour aimer et être aimé par celui qui a détruit une partie de toi, ton innocence._

_Comprendre ta mère, impuissante face à lui. Qui le détestait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Cet homme qu'elle avait épousé, qui lui a donné une fille pleine de vie, intelligente, belle. Cet homme qui l'avait aimé, qu'elle avait aimé. Et que la vie, l'alcool a rendu violent, méchant, incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par ses poings, et qui finissait toujours par regretter. Cet homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter, coincée entre ce qu'il avait été, celui qu'elle avait aimé et ce mari, ce père destructeur. Fuir, mais toujours revenir pour essayer de retrouver cette vie de famille paisible. Et finalement comprendre comment ta maman en est arrivée à ce meurtre, comprendre que ce fut sa seule porte de sortie._

_Pardonner. Pardonner le geste de ta mère. Celui qui t'a propulsé dans le système social. Te conduisant de foyers en foyers, de familles en familles. Mais comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus de choix. Accepter qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour mettre fin à votre calvaire, afin de te protéger toi. Sa fille. Accepter que l'assassinat de ton père par ta mère fût un geste d'amour. La pardonner du parcours qu'elle t'a ainsi tracer, pour que tu puisses enfin aimer._

_Aimer ta maman et la laisser t'aimer. T'aimer toi, et te laisser aimer. Par Gil, par moi, par tes amis. Aimer la vie et tout ce qu'elle peut t'apporter, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses._

_Et enfin te projeter dans l'avenir. Un avenir heureux, avec Gil. Et mes petits enfants !_

Lily : tu lui manques

_Non Sara, ne te referme pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser. Juste que tu comprennes qu'il t'aime, qu'il a besoin d'être auprès de toi quand tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'il veut être présent à tes cotés, pour te soutenir, pour t'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Il sait que tu dois passer par là. Et il t'aime tellement qu'il est capable de te laisser suffisamment de temps et d'espace pour que tu lui reviennes encore plus heureuse. Au détriment de sa propre douleur. Mais maintenant tu vas mieux. Et cette dernière étape, c'est avec lui que tu dois la franchir._

Lily : Il t'aime Sara. Il attendra le temps qu'il faut.

_Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Une semaine que tu es là ma Sara. Une semaine qu'on évite de parler de Gil. Tu m'as parlé de ton enfance, de ton adolescence, de tes peurs de tes doutes, mais jamais de Gil. De ton amour pour lui. Mais les mots sont inutiles. Je le vois dans tes yeux, ton sourire quand tu l'évoques. Mais je ne vais pas te pousser. Ne t'inquiète pas. Changeons de sujet._

Lily : Alors cette promenade ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lily est la femme la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Je suis responsable de la souffrance de son fils, et elle, elle m'accueille à bras ouvert. Elle m'écoute lui parler de ma vie, de mon enfance, de mes parents. Sans me juger. Sans me critiquer. Sans me donner de conseils. Juste, elle m'écoute. Elle ne me force pas. Une semaine que je suis ici et nous n'avons pas parler de Gil. Enfin, si. De Gil, son fils. Le petit Gilbert. Celui qui a grandit ici. Entouré de l'amour de sa maman. Au creux de ce cocon de douceur, de joies, et de quelques malheur aussi. On s'est promenée au fil de ses souvenirs, des albums photos. Il n'a pas changé. Le même sourire ingénu, sincère. Ce même regard empreint de gentillesse. Il me manque tant. Une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Les sms ne suffisent plus, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix. Il est grand temps de l'appeler._

Sara : Hey

Grissom dans un souffle: Sara

Sara : ça va ?

Grissom : Oui

Sara : Je te dérange ? P_ourquoi toujours cette même gêne les premières secondes de nos appels ? Ce devrait pourtant être si simple d'appeler l'homme qu'on aime. Pas d'hésitations. Pas de « est ce que je vais le déranger ? », « est-ce qu'il est content de mon appel ? » ; « qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? »._

Grissom rapidement : non.

Sara : _Réponse urgente, se voulant rassurante, mais pas complète._ J'entends Brass, tu es au travail ? _Toujours ce moment de flottement, toujours ces mêmes questions impersonnelles histoire de commencer la conversations « bonjour » ; « tu vas bien ? » ; « je te dérange ? » et toujours ces mêmes réponses insipides, fausses « salut » ; « oui » ; « non ». NON, NON, NON. C'est un « Bonjour mon amour » que je veux lui dire. Et encore NON, je le sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Comment pourrais t'il aller bien alors que nous sommes séparé ? Et Oui, bien sûr que je le dérange, bien sûr qu'il est encore au travail. Questions automatiques, réponses réflexes. Répondre sans y accorder la moindre réflexion, moindre sincérité. Simplement répondre. Sans blesser l'autre, sans vouloir l'inquiété, comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps avec le premier venu. Mais NON. Nous ne sommes pas des inconnus, de vagues connaissances. Nous sommes amis, amants, amoureux… Il est mon homme, mon ami, mon confident, ma vie. Alors pourquoi es- ce si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas avec un « salut mon ange. Ta voix me manquait. Non, tu me manques. J'ai envie de te voir, de te toucher, de me blottir dans tes bras, de te serrer contre mon cœur. J'ai envie de toi. Je t'aime. » Et pourquoi je retiens mon souffle en attendant sa réponse._

Grissom : oui. Mais tu ne me déranges pas. Jamais. Appel moi quand tu veux. C'est tellement bon de t'entendre.

Sara : Tu me manques. _Et voilà, ça y est. Tout est dit. Ca façon de me dire qu'il est heureux de m'entendre. De me dire qu'il m'aime. La conversation peut débuter. Une vraie conversation, sans fards ni faux semblant. Juste laisser parler notre amour, notre complicité. Dire des mots d'amour, taquiner, écouter, exprimer ses peurs, ses envies…_

Grissom : _Dis le sara. Demande moi de te rejoindre. _Tu me manques aussi. C'est si vide sans toi ici.

Sara : _Viens. Rejoint moi._ Comment va Hank ?

Grissom : Tu lui manques. Il s'est approprié ton sweat-shirt. Impossible de lui reprendre. _Et moi je dors avec ton oreiller dans les bras._

Sara : l'équipe ?

Grissom : Tout le monde va bien. Je crois que Nick a rencontré une fille. Greg est encore en colère après moi de n'avoir pas su te retenir. _Même si jamais il ne pourra m'en vouloir autant que moi je m'en veux._

Sara : Je suis désolée, je lui ai déjà envoyé plusieurs mails pour lui faire comprendre que mon départ n'a rien à voir avec toi. _Au contraire. Je le fais pour moi, pour être capable de vivre pleinement, sans peurs, fantômes… Et pouvoir t'aimer et nous créer un bel avenir. Remplie d'amour, de rires, de sourires, de jeux et… d'enfants ? Lily commence à déteindre sur moi. A force de l'entendre me parler de son souhait je fini par m'imaginer avec des enfants !_

Grissom : Ce n'est pas grave. C'est Greg !

Sara : et les autres ?

Grissom : Ben… Cath… c'est Cath, elle se mêle de tout ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Sara rigolant : oui, j'imagine

Grissom : C'est si bon de t'entendre rire

Sara : C'est si bon que tu me fasses rire. Et Warrick ?

Grissom : Il est un peu fatigué ces dernières semaines

Sara : Son divorce.

Grissom : Oui. _Inutile de lui parler des problèmes de Warrick. Elle n'a pas besoin de se faire du souci pour lui en ce moment. Et puis, autant la faire rire. Et entre les facéties de Greg et les élucubrations de Hodges, j'ai de quoi la divertir un peu… _Greg fait encore des siennes, il recommence avec sa musique hard rock dans le labo et nouvelle coupe de cheveux, rouge !

Sara ironique : C'est sûr que ça doit te changer de Mozart, Vivaldi et autres grands compositeurs… mais c'est plus vivant !

Grissom : La musique classique revêt une grande sensibilité, et elle peu être très rythmée.

Sara : Oui, oui…

Grissom : Ok, je sais que tu trouves ça ennuyeux

Sara : barbant

Grissom : Mais c'est très reposant

Sara : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Grissom : Hum hum… Tu ne disais pas ça la dernière fois qu'on a écouté "Carmina Burana"!

_Sara : Simple évocation d'un opéra et me voilà le feu aux joues. Effectivement, j'adore ce morceau. Mais plus pour les souvenirs qui y sont associés. Gil, moi, le canapé du salon... D'ailleurs je ne me souviens que très vaguement de la musique… Gil était assoupi sur le canapé quand je suis rentrée du travail ce jour là. Il avait l'air si serein, apaisé. Les traits détendus. Une revue sur les genoux, ses lunettes ayant glissées sur le bout de son nez. Et en fond musical, « Carmina Burana »… J'ai retiré le journal de ses genoux, puis je me suis penchée sur lui pour ôter ses lunettes… Mais Gil n'était pas le moins du monde assoupi. Il m'a agrippée par le bras et j'ai fini sur ses genoux, dans un baiser passionné. Une de ses mains s'est accrochée à mon épaule, l'autre s'est mise à remonter lentement, sensuellement le long de ma cuisse. Eveillée par la chaleur et la douceur de ses mains, envoûtée par la puissance des choeurs, je me suis laissée aller à cette étreinte. Entrouvrant doucement mes lèvres pour entamer un ballet sensuel, rythmé par les pulsations de la musique._

Sara : Ok, va pour l'opéra « Carmina burana »… Quand tu veux…

Grissom : Je pourrais enregistrer le morceau et te rejoindre

Sara : Je…

Grissom : _ne la brusque pas. T'étais bien parti. Repart sur un sujet léger. Non, une leçon. Elle adore m'écouter la corriger, lui expliquer… _En réalité Sara, ce n'est pas un opéra, mais un Cantate scénique. Composée par Carl Orff en 1935-1936 et fondée sur 24 poèmes médiévaux tirés d'un recueil appelé…

Sara : Griss, Grissom, GIL. Stop. Ca va. De toute façon, le seul morceau que j'ai retenu c'est le dernier

Grissom : le mouvement, un mouvement Sara. Pas un morceau. « O fortuna ». Le plus puissant, qui finit en apothéose…

Sara : C'est pas la seule chose qui ai fini en apothéose ce soir la…

Grissom : Et quelle soirée ! _Je l'avais entendue entrée. Le tintement de ses clefs qu'elle pose dans la coupelle sur la desserte près de la porte. Le feulement de sa veste qui glisse le long de son corps avant d'échouer sur le fauteuil. Le son lourd de ses chaussures jetées sans ménagement au fond de la penderie. Et enfin le bruissement de son corps glissant sur le parquet jusqu'au canapé. Plus un bruit en dehors des chœurs qui commencent doucement à s'élever. Elle m'observe. Je ne l'entends pas se déplacer, mais je la sens. Le bruissement du magasine qu'elle retire délicatement de mes genoux. Son souffle chaud sur mes cheveux alors qu'elle se penche vers mon visage… Et là, tel un chat, je fond sur ma proie. Je l'attrape sans ménagement pour la faire basculer sur moi et l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. D'abord surprise, elle se laisse rapidement aller à mon étreinte. Elle en devient même actrice, me laissant libre accès à sa bouche. Ses mains viennent se rejoindre derrière ma nuque alors que les miennes la caresse doucement. Une sur son épaule, qui glisse doucement le long de son bras pour venir finir sa course sur sa taille. L'autre sur son genou, remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse. La frôlant à peine. Juste le bout de mes doigts effleurant son jean. Seulement une caresse sensuelle. Mais l'effet désiré ne tarde pas. Je la sens trembler sous mes mains, gémir doucement de plaisir. Ses mains quittent ma nuque. Elles se posent quelques secondes sur mes épaules. Le temps qu'elles y prennent appuie pour qu'elle se relève et change de position, afin de se mettre à cheval moi. Puis elles reprennent leur course. Mon torse, ma taille, mon dos pour enfin revenir derrière mes épaules. Me serrant contre elle. Sa poitrine écrasée contre mon torse. Ses genoux enserrant mes hanches, pressant son bassin contre ma virilité. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour basculer complètement dans la luxure. L'évidence de son désir, cette chaleur diffuse se propageant de son corps pour atteindre directement mon bas ventre. L'énergie entêtante propagée par les voix puissantes de ce cantate. Mes mains passent sous ses fesses. Et d'un coup de rein, Sara se retrouve allongée sur le canapé, plaquée par mon corps. La musique entre directement en moi, s'insinuant dans mes veines. Ces voix de contrebasse libérant quelque chose de complètement primaire en moi, animal. Tout ce que j'ai en tête, c'est faire Sara mienne. Libérer cette tension, la sentir jouir autour de moi. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Sara. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que c'est aussi ce qu'elle désire. Pas de longs préliminaires. Juste elle, moi, son corps, le mien. Instinctivement ma main se pose sur sa joue, dessine sa bouche de mon pouce. Je caresse son nez du mien, glisse ma joue le long de la sienne avant de lui titiller l'oreille. « Je t'aime Sara ». Quelques secondes de douceurs avant de se laisser entraîner par la frénésie de la musique. Sara reprend ma bouche avec ferveur et on se lance dans un duel sans merci, cherchant le plaisir, de l'autre, de soi. Elle encerclent ses longues jambes autour de ma taille et commence à onduler sous moi. Je ne vais pas tenir. Je me détache doucement, ma bouche traçant son chemin le long de son cou, se dirigeant lentement vers son décolleté. Avec fougue je commence à ouvrir son chemisier. Sara n'a pas ma patience. Ses doigts fébriles, tremblants ne s'en sortent et elle finit par arracher ma chemise. Si elle peut profiter de la chaleur de ma peau, moi il me reste encore un obstacle. Mais rapidement le bout de tissus offensant n'est qu'un souvenir et je peux enfin, enfin prendre possession de sa poitrine. Sa poitrine, juste faite pour mes mains qui les couvrent parfaitement. Les caressant doucement, lentement, même si le désir se fait de plus en plus violent, impérieux, presque douloureux. Mais perdu dans la beauté de ma Sara, je m'oublie. Je veux la voir frémir sous mes doigts, rougir. L'entendre gémir, soupirer, souffler. La poussée jusqu'à la limite. Qu'elle me supplie de soulager son désir. Mes pouces caressent ses aréoles, de petits cercles concentriques dont la cible s'érige rapidement sous cette attention. Alors je peux en prendre un dans ma bouche et jouer avec. Ma langue se faisant cajoleuse, mes dents provocatrices, mes lèvres aimantes. La réaction de Sara est immédiate. Ses gémissements sont les seuls sont qui arrivent alors à mes oreilles. Encore plus motivants et encourageant que les chœurs en fond sonore. Après avoir parcouru mon torse, mon dos, les mains de Sara ont élu domicile sur mes fesses. Attirant mon corps contre le sien. Ma virilité emprisonnée dans son carcan de coton révélant sa présence à son pelvis. Alors ses mains reprennent rapidement leur course et cette fois s'attaque à ma ceinture. Quelques secondes plus tard je suis enfin en elle. Enfin. Nos corps s'accordent à la perfection. Je me laisse porter par la musique. Le rythme de mes hanches calé sur elle. Augmentant rapidement avec l'accélération des choeurs. Mais bientôt seules les râles de Sara commandent mon pas. Complètement à l'écoute de son corps. Plus vite, plus fort, immobile en elle. Et enfin, la jouissance. On part tous les deux dans un autre monde. Un monde où nos âmes se mêlent pour ne faire plus qu'une. Alors que je m'effondre sur elle, épuisé mais heureux. Et la musique s'arrête._

Grissom : ce CD était un peu court. Je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré un fond plus calme, avec une introduction plus longue. Un morceau moins… sauvage

Sara : Je l'ai trouvé parfait. Surtout que tu as su prolonger la musique… _Nous sommes restés une éternité blottis sur ce canapé. Au début bercé par nos respirations erratiques, puis par ses mots d'amour. Ses mains sur mes hanches, me serrant contre lui. Sa bouche délivrant de tendres baisers dans mon cou. Mes mains dans son dos, dessinant des arabesques. Ma joue caressant ses cheveux. _Tu me manques Gil. Je t'aime

Grissom : Je t'aime Sara. _Mais il est temps de revenir vers un terrain moins miné avant de se laisser submergé par la tristesse, le manque de l'autre._ Je ne t'ai pas parlé de Hodges. Hodges ! Toujours à me cirer les pompes. Il est toujours après moi. Pour tout et n'importe quoi. Si tu le voyais. Selon lui, il paraît qu'on est pareil.

Sara éclate de rire.

Sara : Il te drague ou quoi ?

Grissom : Ne parle pas de malheur ! Non. De toute façon je ne suis pas un homme libre.

Sara : Non ?

Grissom : Non. Je suis très amoureux.

Sara : Ah oui ?

Grissom : Oui, d'une magnifique jeune femme. Je te la présenterai un jour. Je suis sur qu'elle te plaira. Elle est belle, intelligente, généreuse, sensible…

Sara : Gil…

Grissom : sexy, resplendissante, gentille…

Sara : arrête s'il te plait.

Grissom : Qui te dit que je parle de toi ?

_Sara : C'est vrai, 6 mois. Je lui ai imposé 6 mois d'absence. Une éternité. Il a rencontré une autre personne. Non, ce sourire dans sa voix. Il se moque. Comme ça il est d'humeur joueuse…_

_Grissom : Merde, quel con. Je me sens si bien avec elle, l'entendre rire, que j'en oublie qu'on est séparé._

Sara : Ta nouvelle conquête

Grissom : Je plaisante Sara. Je…

Sara : Non, je comprends bien que Hodges à des atouts que je n'ai pas. Son intelligence, sa façon d'être à tes pieds… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu succomberais aussi vite…

_Grissom : Ma Sara. Je te retrouve enfin. Prête à plaisanter avec moi. A plaisanter de moi, de toi, de nous. Nous. _Que veux-tu, c'est agréable de provoquer une telle fascination chez quelqu'un. Et il faut bien que je te remplace. Je me sens si seul.

Derrière ces plaisanteries, Sara sent bine toute la sincérité de Gil, sa tristesse, son amour.

Sara : Je suis désolée Gil. Je…

Grissom : Sara. Tout va bien. Je comprends. Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre personne que toi. Pas même Hodges !

Sara : tu me manques Gil. Je t'aime. Je ne veux plus attendre.

Grissom : Je t'aime Sara.

_Grissom : tente ta chance. Elle semble plus joyeuse, plus ouverte. Peut être est-elle prête à me retrouver ? Dit-lui que tu vas à Los Angeles. Dit-lui que tu veux la voir. Un petit détour par San Francisco. Une escale dans ses bras._

Grissom : J'enquête sur une actrice de série. On va à Hollywood avec Brass. Peut être qu'après je pourrais faire un crochet par San Francisco, passer chez ta mère ?

Sara : Je ne suis plus à chez ma mère

Grissom : Ah ! Et tu es où ? _Comment ça plus chez ta mère ?_

Sara : Chez une amie.

Grissom : On peut quand même se voir ? _Une amie ? Quelle amie ?_

Sara : Je ne suis plus à Frisco

Grissom : Ah ! _Où ?_

_Sara : Je suis encore plus près. En une demi-heure il peut me rejoindre. Ici, chez lui, dans ce foyer qui l'a vu grandir. Dans ce refuge, ce petit paradis de calme et de bien être. Le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver et repartir ensemble. Et Lily sera si heureuse. _Je suis chez …

_« Le vol en partance pour Los Angeles…porte A »_

Brass : Gil, raccroche, on doit y aller

Grissom : Je suis désolé Sara. Je dois y aller. Je t'entends mal, il y a beaucoup de bruit maintenant. Je te rappelle dès que je rentre.

Sara parlant plus fort : Tu m'appelleras pour me raconter ta visite de Hollywood ?

Grissom : Promis. Je prendrais des photos.

Sara : Mouais…

Grissom : Quoi ?

Sara : Ne t'approche pas trop des actrices

Grissom : _Jalouse ? J'adore._ Aucun risque. Et puis, je te rappelle que je pars avec Brass. Au moindre écart de ma part…

Sara : … t'es un homme mort

Grissom rigolant : oui. Ton ange gardien n'hésitera pas à s'occuper de moi

Sara : Embrasse le pour moi

Brass : GRISSOM ! On y va

Grissom : Tu l'entends… Faut que j'y aille. Je t'aime

Sara : moi aussi

Sara : Gil ! Rejoint moi, je suis chez ta maman

Seul le bip lui répond. Cette dernière réplique ne l'atteindra pas.

_Sara : Si seulement j'avais eu un peu plus de temps. C'est tellement bon de pouvoir à nouveau plaisanter avec lui. Je me sens enfin prête à le retrouver. Mais pas dans la folie de Vegas. D'abord prendre un peu de temps pour nous loin de la folie de cette ville, de son métier. Se retrouver. Tous les deux. Juste tous les deux. Et s'aimer._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain en fin d'après midi.

Lily : Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais pu te libérer

Grissom : moi aussi. Ca fait du bien de te voir.

Lily : Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu

Grissom : Oui

Lily : alors cette enquête dans les tréfonds de Hollywood ?

Grissom : Bizarre.

Lily : Mais je suis sûre que tu as coincé le coupable

Grissom : LA coupable. Mais non. Manque de preuves, on ne peut rien faire. Mais je suis en vacances. Assez parlé de travail.

Lily : Tu as raison. Je te prépare un thé

Grissom : Oui, s'il te plait.

Grissom suis Lily dans la cuisine. En passant dans le petit hall, il remarque un lecteur mp3 posé sur la table. _Le même que Sara. Celui dont elle se sert quand elle va courir pour évacuer la pression et qui échoue toujours sur la desserte de l'entrée alors qu'elle file à la douche. Sara. Je lui ai promis de la rappeler dès que je terminais mon enquête. Dans quelques minutes. D'abord un thé avec maman. Profiter un peu de sa quiétude. Me ressourcer. Après je me plonge dans la douceur de la voix de Sara. Non. D'abord Sara. Après j'ai toute la semaine avec maman. Et puis, depuis son départ c'est la première fois qu'elle me demande de l'appeler. Elle avait l'air… détendue. Joueuse, heureuse. Je me demande bien où elle peut être. Et qu'est ce qui l'a met dans cet état. Ou plutôt qui… Non, personne. Sara m'aime. Elle ne cesse de me le répéter. Oui, et depuis 6 mois elle vit loin de moi… Non, non, non, Gil. Ne soit pas amère. Sara avait, **a** besoin de se retrouver, de faire face à son passé. Après on pourra se tourner vers notre avenir. D'accord, mais en attendant je souffre d'être loin d'elle…_

Lily : Arrête de te torturer. Elle t'aime.

Grissom : Quoi ?

Lily : Tu penses si fort à elle que je peux t'entendre. Sara t'aime. N'en doute jamais.

Grissom :…

Lily : Arrête de jouer les insensibles. De faire comme si tout ça t'était indifférent. Tu es à la maison. Tombe le masque.

Grissom : Elle me manque

Lily : Je sais. Et tu lui manques tout autant. Et elle a désespérément besoin de toi.

Grissom : elle a besoin de temps. Elle a besoin d'être seule pour faire face à ses démons

Lily s'avance près de lui. Plante son regard dans le sien. Caresse doucement sa joue.

Lily : Mon amour, tu es si naïf. Tu es si adorable, compréhensif. Capable de t'effacer et de subir sans rien dire, juste par amour, pour ton amour. Mais tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux femmes. Sara a besoin de toi. A ses cotés. Maintenant.

Grissom : Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle voulait traverser cette épreuve seule.

Lily : Oui. Mais maintenant…

Grissom prend les mains de Lily dans les siennes pour la faire taire.

Grissom : Stop maman. S'il te plait…

Lily : Ok. Pour l'instant… De toute façon tu vas devoir lui faire face très prochainement mon ange. Mon Gil. Tu as beau avoir atteint 50 ans, tu resteras toujours qu'un enfant face à l'amour.

Grissom : Je vais monter mes affaires le temps que tu prépares le thé.

Lily : Oui. Mais installe toi dans ta chambre.

Grissom : Maman. Je préfère la chambre d'ami. Le lit y est plus grand.

_Lily : C'est là qu'est ta place en effet. Mais, même si je sais que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin, ce dont vous avez envie, je ne sais pas si vous êtes prêt à partager la même chambre. Vous pouvez êtes si borné l'un comme l'autre. Si inapte au dialogue. Alors. _Elle est occupée

Grissom : Tu n'es pas seule ?

Lily : Non

_Grissom : Comment ça, elle n'est pas seule ? Qui est-ce ? Ce petit regard malicieux ? Elle me cache quelque chose. Ah non, ce n'est pas possible. Ma maman… **MA** **maman…** ma maman a un homme dans sa vie ? Non. Je suis le seul homme de sa vie depuis le départ de papa. Ma maman ne peut pas avoir un amant. Ma petite maman, si douce, si belle, si gentille. Ce n'est pas possible._

Lily : Une amie.

_Grissom : ouf ! Oh ! Super, une semaine avec ma maman et une de ses amis ! Passer une semaine avec maman, qu'elle me raconte ses parties de bridge, qu'elle me harcèle de questions concernant Sara, qu'elle me plonge dans ses souvenirs… Ok, je peux supporter. Mais deux vieilles dames, certes adorables, qui ressassent leur jeunesse perdue, qui vont vouloir tout savoir de ma vie, là, je ne vais pas y arriver !!!_

Arrivée à l'étage, Grissom se rend dans son ancienne chambre. Toujours la même depuis son départ. Lily n'a jamais pris le temps (ou jamais voulu ?) la faire refaire. Elle aurait pu la transformer en bureau, où en deuxième chambre d'ami, ou un petit salon cosy à l'étage. Mais non. C'est toujours la même chambre que quand il avait quitté la maison. Le même lit une place d'ado. Le même bureau encombré de papiers. Les mêmes étagères chargées de livres…

Il pose son sac sur le lit. Il se plonge dans sa valise et commence à sortir ses affaires. Puis commence à ouvrir sa chemise afin de se changer. A peine a t'il terminé qu'il entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

_Grissom : Une douche en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Bizarre. Comme quoi, Sara n'est pas la seule à le faire. Mais bon, Sara c'est normal, elle se douche toujours après être allée courir, en fin d'après-midi. Ma Sara._

… : "But I won't hesitate no more, no more ; It cannot wait, I'm yours ; Well open up your mind and see like me ; Open up your plans and damn you're free ;Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours..."

_Grissom : Manquait plus que ça. Elle chante en sortant de la douche. Ce n'est pas une amie de maman à la voix chevrotante. Plutôt jeune. Jolie voix. Oh, non, pourvu que maman n'ai pas recommencé… Inviter une jeune fille, une nièce d'une de ses amies, pour essayer de me marier. Non, elle ne fait plus ça. Elle sait que j'aime Sara. Et maman ne cache pas de son amour pour elle. Un amour presque maternel. Elle aime Sara comme une fille. Non, c'est finit ce temps ou maman me faisait rencontrer une belle fille parfaite… selon ses critères… prête à lui donner des petits enfants._

Sara passe devant la chambre de Grissom. _Oula, j'ai du courir trop longtemps. Voilà que j'ai des visions. Imaginer Gil dans sa chambre._

… : "...So please don't, please don't, please don't ; There's no need to complicate ; Cause our time is short ; This oh, this oh, this is our fate ; I'm yours!"

_Grissom : Cette voix. Douce, suave, affichant un sourire, illuminant ma vie_

_Sara : Il y a bien quelqu'un. Ces jambes arqués. Ce dos. Musclé, carré, juste fait pour mes bras, pour que je puisse reposer ma tête sur son épaule en l'enlaçant._

Sara s'immobilise devant la chambre. Silencieuse.

Grissom se retourne doucement. Une fois parfaitement face à l'entrée de sa chambre, Sara est là. Belle, lumineuse. Ses cheveux à peine secs, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle.

Ils restent là à s'observer. Mille pensées fleurissant dans leurs esprits.

Pas un mot

_Sara : Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Lily m'a bien dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Il a réussi à se libérer ? Evidemment. Quelques jours chez Lily. Rien de tel pour se reposer. La présence apaisante de Lily. Ce paysage fabuleux. Je suis persuadée qu'il a prévu des promenades au bord de mer. Il en a besoin. Il semble si épuisé. Des cernes sous ses yeux, les épaules voûtées._

_Grissom : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait chez ma maman ? C'est donc ici qu'elle est venue se ressourcer ? Pourquoi maman ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi ici ? Chez **ma** maman. Je croyais qu'elle devait faire le point avec la sienne. Elle a fini. Elle a fait son chemin. Elle a chassé ses fantômes et elle est venue se ressourcer auprès de maman, dans ce lieu apaisant. Je parie qu'elle fait de longue balade sur la plage, le long de l'océan. C'est vrai. Elle semble reposée, ce n'est plus la même personne que celle qui a quitté Végas. Elle est… rayonnante._

Ils se regardent.

_Sara : Il semble surpris. Lily ne lui a pas dit que j'étais là ?_

_Grissom : Il y a tant d'émotion dans son regard. De l'étonnement. Alors comme ça maman ne t'as rien dit à toi non plus ? Elle nous a piégé. Tous les deux. Mais qu'elle merveilleux piège. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas ! Et si Sara ne voulait pas me voir ? Et si elle s'enfuit à cause de moi ? Et si elle voulait me quitter ? Et si…_

Pas besoin de plus.

_Sara : Pourquoi cette peur soudaine dans ses yeux ? Tout son visage se ferme. A quoi pense t'il ? Il pensait ne plus jamais me voir ? Et la, la il est obligé de me faire face. Il ne s'est pas préparé à cette rencontre. Il va de nouveau fuir. Comme il le faisait avant. Non Gil ne fait pas ça. Domine des vieilles inquiétudes. A moi que… Q moins qu'il n'ai peur que moi je le quitte. C'est encore plus ridicule. Je t'aime Gil. Je ne veux plus fuir. Je suis prête à vivre avec toi._

_Grissom : Non, Sara. Non, n'ai pas peur. Je ne veux surtout pas voir ce sentiment dans tes yeux. Ne prend pas la fuite. Je te promets de rester à tes cotés, ou à respecter ton besoin de solitude. Mais ne me quitte pas. Un petit sourire. Lui offrir un visage amical. Lui montrer que je suis content de la voir._

Seule leur âme…

_Sara : Il est ravi de me voir. Evidemment la fatigue n'a pas disparu de son visage, mais il semble heureux. La tension disparaît peu à peu de son être. Ses épaules se relâche, ses yeux pétillent de malice._

_Grissom : Ouf ! Ce sentiment de peur est parti aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Elle souri. Enfin, pour moi qui la connais bien, c'est un sourire. Une ébauche de sourire. La commissure des lèvres à peine retroussée. On est bien loin de ses grands sourires, ceux qui laissent voir son diastème que j'aime tant. Et pourtant. Ce sourire, si minime soit-il est bien plus vrai que ces grands sourires qu'elle nous donnait avant son départ. De grands sourires factices, pour rassurer tout le monde. On s'est tous laissé prendre. Imaginant qu'elle allait bien. Mais là, là elle me sourie. Pas juste ses lèvres étirés, mais ses yeux brillent, son visage est ouvert._

… leurs corps s'expriment.

Pas un mot n'a été prononcé. Guidés par une force invisible, supérieur, (leur subconscient ?) ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sara passe immédiatement ses bras sous les pans de sa chemise ouverte. L'enlacer, mais pouvoir sentir sa peau sous la paume de ses mains. Et automatiquement sa tête retrouve sa place dans le creux de son épaule.

Grissom passe un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour pouvoir la serrer contre son corps. L'autre autour de ses épaules nues, la caressant délicatement de son pouce. Se délectant de cette douceur, de cette chaleur retrouvée.

_Grissom/Sara : Enfin à la maison. Il n'y a pas plus bel endroit au monde que dans ses bras._

Finalement Sara rompt cette étreinte. Sans se détacher de Gil, elle se recule un peu. Pose sa main sur sa joue. Doucement, dans une caresse délicate.

Sara : T'as laissé repousser ta barbe ?

Grissom passe sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Sara. Encore légèrement humide et exhalant le parfum vanillé de son shampoing.

Grissom : T'as coupé tes cheveux.

6 mois d'absence. Des heures au téléphone, sur msn, des courriers… A se parler, de tout, de rien. Juste entendre la voix de son amour, partager son quotidien dans le résumé de sa journée.

Une demie heure qu'ils se sont retrouvés et les premiers mots échangés sont d'une telle banalité. Mais les regards, les gestes sont extrêmement intenses. Les yeux toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre, être sûr qu'ils sont bien là, ensemble. Toujours en contact. La main de Sara sur la joue de Gil, sur sa taille. Gil posant une main dans son dos, la serrant contre lui, l'autre sur sa nuque, caressant son cou et jouant avec ses cheveux.

Besoin de se retrouver. De redécouvrir la personne qui fait battre leur coeur. De nouvelles cernes sous les yeux de Gil. Plus aucune tristesse dans les yeux de Sara. La barbe de retour. Les cheveux plus courts…

Et finalement leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveaux. Juste un frôlement. Pas le temps de se goûter, juste tester la douceur. Puis un second, plus appuyé, plus demandeur. Et enfin, une caresse sensuelle de leur langue. La redécouverte. Chaleur, douceur, humidité, velours, saveur, sensualité… Une explosion de sentiments. A bout de souffle ils se séparent. Front contre front.

Durant ce baiser, Sara a poussé Gil contre son petit lit. Elle s'apprête à lui retirer sa chemise avant de le faire basculer sur le lit. Gil attrape ses poignets alors que les mains de Sara passe sur ses épaules, sous sa chemise.

Grissom : Sara… Pas maintenant. Maman pourrait monter.

Sara : on va fermer la porte.

Grissom : Ce soir Sara… Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

Sara : Non ? Pas dans ta petite chambre d'étudiant, qui a dû voir défiler toutes les filles de ton école.

Grissom : en fait, je n'ai fait qu'étudier dans cette chambre.

Sara caressant son torse : Hum hum, des cours de biologie !

Grissom : absolument pas. Tu es la première femme à entrer dans ma chambre.

Sara : Alors raison de plus pour tester ce lit

Grissom : il est un peu petit

Sara : justement. J'ai envie d'être très, très proche de toi.

Grissom ne peut pas résister à son petit sourire coquin. Oui, enfin il a retrouvé sa Sara. Joyeuse, souriante, joueuse, sexy… Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ses mains passant sous la serviette éponge, encerclant sa taille, la serrant encore plus contre lui.

La voix lente et mal assurée de Lily, les ramène sur terre.

Lily : Ah vous êtes là les enfants.

Sans rompre leur étreinte, Sara vient se placer au coté de Gil pour faire face à Lily.

Lily : Je voix que vous vous êtes trouvés.

Tous deux affichent un petit sourire timide.

Lily : J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ces petites cachotteries et de cette surprise.

Leur visage s'illumine un peu plus, un immense sourire satisfait plaqué sur chacun d'eux. Evidemment, les retrouvailles demandent encore un peu de temps. Quelques discussions. Mais au moins leur corps ce sont regagnés, et ils n sont pas près de se lâcher.

Lily : Mais quand même, vous pourriez attendre d'être seuls avant de... Avant de…

Grissom/Sara : MAMAN ! / LILY !

Lily : Oh la la la… Comme si je ne savais pas ce que c'est que de retrouver sa moitié. Moi aussi j'ai été jeune et j'ai aimé passionnément, charnellem…

Grissom : Maman, stop !

Lily éclate de rire devant ce Grissom outré

Lily : Je suis peut être ta mère Gil, mais je suis aussi une femme…

Grissom : Je préfère ne pas y penser si tu veux bien

Lily : Je comprends, on préfère imaginer nos parents sages et surtout pas des amants. Mais tu verras quand tu auras une fille et qu'elle sera en âge d'avoir un amoureux…

Grissom : Stop maman, Stop.

Sara : Elle a raison, je suis sûre que tu seras hyper protecteur avec ta fille. Ne laissant aucun garçon l'approcher, les faisant fuir…

Sara et Lily éclatent de rire devant la mine décomposée de Grissom.

_Grissom : Ok, ok… je le mérite. C'est vrai. Je me refuse à imaginer ma maman, ma petite maman toute douce, toute gentille, toute fragile, toute sensible, ma petite maman à moi, entre les pattes d'un type qui ne veut que… Non, non, je ne veux pas… Quant à notre fille à venir, c'est effectivement certain qu'aucun homme ne l'approchera avant… Notre fille à venir ? Sara a bien parlé d'avoir une fille ? Moi, papa. D'une petite fille._

Il se retourne vivement vers Sara. Le regard emplie de questions, de doutes et d'espoir. _Tu reviens ? Tu veux des enfants avec moi ?_

Sara tourne sa tête vers lui. De sa main libre elle lui caresse doucement la joue. Ses yeux accrochés aux siens, brillant de bonheur.

Sara : Oui. Oui. Je t'aime.

Grissom : Je t'aime. _Mais, finalement, je crois que je préfèrerais un garçon. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais entourée de toutes ses femmes._

Lily n'a bien évidemment pas besoin de lire sur leurs lèvres ou qu'on lui signe ce qui vient d'être dit. Un regard à ses deux « enfants » et elle sait. Elle sait que l'avenir s'annonce radieux et que d'ici quelques temps son rêve se réalisera.

Elle ferme doucement la porte derrière eux avant de s'éclipser dans le salon.

Lily : c'est bien la peine d'avoir un grand lit dans la chambre d'amis !

**

* * *

****NA/ : Et non, ça ne me dérange même pas de passer de « Carmina burana » à Jason Mraz… Sara fredonne I'm yours de ce dernier.**

**J'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plus. A bientôt pour une prochaine.**


End file.
